1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital video systems, and more specifically to the insertion of video advertisements during viewing of digital video content and recording and replaying of missed digital video content missed due to viewing of video advertisements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Internet protocol (IP) video content streaming is becoming increasingly popular and common. Viewers of an internet protocol video viewing device, for example an IP-compatible television or a personal computer, can access unicast or multicast video content streamed from an internet protocol video provider. The video content may be pre-recorded content, such as television series or movie, or may be live content such as a sporting event.
In order to view IP video content, the IP video provider receives a request from the individual viewer's IP video viewing device. The IP video provider then transfers the selected video content in a video stream to the IP video viewing device.
Video advertisements are used to increase revenue for video content providers. The typical broadcast television model includes periods of video content interspersed with shorter time periods of advertisements. The advertisements are the same for all viewers of the regional broadcast. In addition, any live content that occurs during the advertisements is not seen by the viewer, except if the broadcaster choses to replay portions of it. The viewer has no control over when the advertisements are played, the length of an advertisement break or the content of the advertisements played.
With the advent of IP video streaming, more options for insertion of video advertising content exist. One example is similar to the broadcast model, where the ad insertion time, ad length and ad content is determined by the IP video provider. Another option includes a viewer being able to skip an advertisement after viewing the advertisement for a certain length of time. Another option includes selecting of an advertisement by the IP video provider based on available viewer data, thus targeting the viewer.
An increasingly common aspect of video viewing is the ability of some video viewing devices to record video content for playback at a later time. Currently this feature is primarily available to subscribers of cable and satellite programming.